


An OK Experience

by royalelephant



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bottom Rodney, But no, First Time, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, John freaked out a little, M/M, That's just Rodney being Rodney, Top John, Virgin Rodney McKay, mediocre sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalelephant/pseuds/royalelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing led to another, and then they're having sex. Everyone had a good time, but John might have performance anxiety from now on. What do you expect when Rodney's still a virgin at this age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An OK Experience

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. I'm not even sure when this happens and they acted more like teenagers than I'd like but whatever.
> 
> This is not dub-con, though Rodney might act a little like it. Feel free to psychoanalyze him since I don't really know what happened either. This just has been rolling around in my head and it has little to no plot enough that I can finish and publish within a few days. So there you go.

 

 

It happened like in those chickflicks, two friends hanging out, they drank, talked and enjoyed each other’s company. One thing led to another, and the next thing he knew, John had his tongue in Rodney’s delectable, lopsided mouth, which is opened wide and accommodating. That agile scientist tongue moving with his, trying to respond in such a move that made John pause.

“Are you a virgin?” He panted, too hard down south to make it sound properly concerned or otherwise.

“What? Why are you asking that? Yes. Rude, but yes” Rodney huffed, and might had continued about how rude the question was if not for the tongue John stick back in his mouth, turning his words into small little moans that traveled straight his already hard and eager parts.

John flipped Rodney down onto the bed—how convenient for them to be lazing on his bed watching an episode of a new sci-fi series that John’s already forgetting the name of—and Rodney went willingly enough. Blue eyes fluttered close, Rodney put his arms around John’s neck when John’s hands were busy trying to take off the genius’s baggy pants and sneak under the soft t-shirt to get to those perky nipples at the same time, resulting in one frustrated Colonel as he succeeded in neither since he also refused to stop kissing.

“You want these off?” Rodney asked softly, to which John answered “Yes” with feeling, and jumped off to take care of his own cloth. Rodney got up and turned John’s way once he tossed off all the fabric on his body and gasped “What is THAT?” blue eyes widened, fixing unmistakably at John’s crotch.

“My cock” John answered smugly, giving it a loving tuck in demonstration and climbed back to bed, standing of his knees. “You wanna put your mount on it” was phased more like a direction than a question.

It was not much of a question anyway, and Rodney eagerly put his mouth on John’s cock, his tongue out and lapping. John laid down sideways and Rodney settled on his own knees, body bending to continue keeping John’s slightly larger than average cock in his mouth, exploring. Once his friend started sucking in earnest, John turned his attention to the parts of Rodney that were moving around, getting his attention. Latching on those glorious glutes, John seek out the dark valley between them and licked.

“Unm” A little sound from down below pulled John back from the overwhelming feeling this position always gave him that made him lost it a little, to find that he’d been fucking into Rodney’s throat—who’s not even gagging despite claiming to never had sex before—and that’s his own cock was even harder now if that was even possible.

“Hey” John pulled away, earning another little sound of protest from his friend. He flipped Rodney up and met his eyes, the blues glazing and a little unfocused. “You wanna fuck?”

“Um. Ok?” was the answer, which was good enough for him. John sprang up and strode into the bathroom, grabbed the condom and out it on even before he was back at the bed, where Rodney was still sitting where John left him. So John laid Rodney down on his back, put a pillow under his hip and started pushing fingers into the wet hole he had been rimming.

“Oh. OH. Ow” Rodney groaned “is it supposed to hurt like that?” He asked, all the while grabbing any part of John that he could reach “Ow.”

“Yeah. I know. But it will get better soon” John answered as he slowly moved the two fingers he had inside, widening the passage. Rodney was grasping the sheets and biting his own lips when John pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his cock.

“Oooh. Ow.” Rodney moaned again, louder this time “tight. It’s. Is it in?” He asked, both hands twisting the fabrics near his head.

“Yeah. But not all of it.” John shushed him, leaning down "Grab on to me”

Rodney hands’ flew up around John’s shoulders at the order, grabbing and pulling and leaving red marks in their wake. John pushed in harder, the sounds of Rodney’s stuttering moans in time with his thrust spurring him on. At one point, Rodney surged up to meet his thrusts, moaning louder each time, and John leaned down, crushing their bodies together. At the closer proximity accompanied by heavenly frictions, Rodney’s legs came up around John, heels pressing into his lower back, hips moving, trying to meet with the oncoming onslaughts.

“Yeah. Like that. Put your legs around me. Yeah” John murmured, his hips jerked and sped up the nearer he was to completion.

Rodney’s hands slipped down when John reared up, getting leverage to jackhammer into the body underneath his, eliciting the hot sounds of sex as Rodney was fucked into the mattress. And when it was over, John slumped a little, then pulled out his softening dick and got rid of the condom.

Rodney was still laying there when John got back with some tissues that John plopped down between his legs for clean-up. When he went for a towel and turned back again, Rodney was already sitting up and looking at him so he asked “You wanna shower?”

“Um. I can?” was Rodney’s response. “Well, then yes, please”

Rodney slapped his ass when he walked pass John into the bathroom and demand a fresh towel, which John promptly complied. He came out wet but refreshed, hunting down his own cloth with small grumbles to himself like he sometimes did. He looked ok, so John couldn’t help but asked. “It was good, right?”

To that, Rodney made a thinking face and mumbled “it was…ok?” Glancing back at John, he said louder “I mean, I do not have a point of reference, but it was ok, I think. I had a good time. Thank you”

A little perplexed, but remembering that Rodney really didn’t have a point of reference because he had never had sex with anyone brought a smile to John’s mouth, and he finished dressing his civvies. When Rodney finally found all pieces of his cloth and got dressed, he walked up to John, looking expectant.

“Well, I’m going back to my rooms. Give me a kiss.” He demanded, to which John complied, again, by kissing his both his cheeks. “Goodnight”, Rodney said between the kisses.

“Yeah. Great hanging out”

“Um. Thanks. See you.” Rodney replied, awkwardly this time, and then he was out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

John was already back in bed, his light turned off and his teeth brushed, about to fall asleep, when he realized that Rodney hadn’t come.

 

 

 

 

 

It was enough to get John out of the bed again, and out of the door, arriving at Rodney’s room in no time at all. Rodney gave him a startled look when he opened the door and found John scowling at him.

“Colonel, Wha—” John didn’t let Rodney finished and just barged in, pacing around the room. Rodney watched him with wary eyes, shifting on his feet then slowly moved to sit down on the bed. John stopped his pacing and whirled around to face him, expression warring between anger and guilt but glaring nonetheless.

“Damn it McKay. Tell me you didn’t just let me raped you!” He growled, hands flexing agitatedly.

“What the—. Colonel! Of course I didn’t. Why do you even _think_ of that? Have you ever known me for _not_ voicing my sufferings? It was consensual sex!” Rodney hissed back. Hands flying in emphasis, a move that had always drawn John’s eyes and tugged at a part of his mind that he now recognized as _arousal_. And isn’t that a kick in the proverbial teeth?

“You didn’t come, Rodney. I’m not even sure you got hard the whole time we were having _consensual sex_!” John stepped towards him only to check himself when Rodney visibly flinched.

“Um. About that. Well. I really did enjoyed it. It was just. Um. Not very arousing?”

John covered his face with his palms.

“Really. Colonel. Shepphard. John. It was. Um. Nice? Hurt quite a bit but it was…ok? I liked what we did.” Rodney hastily continued, his voice showing how John’s anguish troubled him.

“You said ‘Thank you’” John groaned through his hands.

“Oh. That. Well. I was thanking you for the experience. It was interesting. If not orgasmic. I will give you that.” Blue eyes met his when John peered through the hands on his face, radiating earnest reassurance as much as Rodney McKay could manage, which, unfortunately, wasn’t much.

“You mean you thanked me for bad sex” John deadpanned. “Way to make a guy feel special.”

“If it’s any consolation, I would like to do it again if you are so inclined” Rodney offered.

“…If I’m so inclin—!?” John spluttered, then breathed, slowly. “I will fucking make up for it!”

 

Not waiting for a reply, John grabbed Rodney who was conveniently sitting on the bed _again_ and kissed him in earnest. He was going to make Rodney McKay saw fucking STARS when he finally _fucking orgasm_ if it was the last thing he did.

 

 

 

Rodney thought, though, that he won either way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I felt a little sorry for John. Like, Rodney gave all the right sounds and reaction, but then didn't really get swept away like John apparently did. At least John wants to make up for it, so I hope this time there'll be orgasm all around? Ganbare, Colonel.


End file.
